


The Bet

by Dressed_In_Darkness



Series: Metamorphosis [2]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe, Anal Sex, Bottom Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Consensual Sex, Fluff and Smut, M/M, One Shot, POV Eren Yeager, POV First Person, Top Eren Yeager, aerial dancing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-17
Updated: 2017-06-17
Packaged: 2018-11-15 06:01:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11224818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dressed_In_Darkness/pseuds/Dressed_In_Darkness
Summary: One shot set in the Metamorphosis universe





	The Bet

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Metamorphosis](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5847046) by [Dressed_In_Darkness](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dressed_In_Darkness/pseuds/Dressed_In_Darkness). 



> This is for one of my dear readers. Anna, I hope you enjoy this, although I feel like I slaughtered the aerial dancing (legit murdered it in cold blood lol). It was much harder to describe than I initially thought, but I hope you like it nonetheless. *ugly sobbing while crossing fingers*
> 
> As for the rest of you, I hope you guys enjoy it too! :)

The sound of thunder jolted me awake at six in the morning. Intent on falling back asleep, I snuggled closer to Levi and pressed the side of my face between his shoulder blades. The warmth of his skin comforted me enough to lull me back to sleep. That is until he whipped around and buried his cold hands beneath my shirt. I jerked back, startled at how chilly his fingers were.

     “My hands are icicles. Warm them up for me,” he mumbled as he burrowed further under the comforter, tangling his legs with mine.

     I grabbed his hands and rubbed them between my palms. “I think we forgot to turn on the heater.”

     Yesterday had been our first night at the new house. We’d done a lot of moving and heavy lifting throughout the day. By the time we finished dinner, we could only muster enough strength to shower and crawl into bed. Turning on the heater never even occurred to me. I wish it had. It was freezing in here. December had shown us no mercy, and it wouldn’t surprise me if it snowed later in the week.

     “I’ll go turn it on,” I said.

     Levi flung his arms and legs around me, locking his ankles behind my back. “Take me with you.”

     “You’re like a little leech, you know that?”

     He nibbled my ear. “Only with you.”

     I sat up, tucked the comforter around him, and maneuvered myself off the bed. There were boxes everywhere. Most of them were filled with Levi’s collection of books. Once I weaved my way through them, I padded down the hallway and switched the heater on. Immediately the AC unit rumbled to life and hot air blew out of the vents. It would take a while for the entire house to warm up, so I walked back into our room and straight into the master bathroom, juggling Levi around as I pulled open the glass door of the walk-in shower.

     When I sat him down on the marble bench, he wiggled his foot at me and said, “Undress me. I’m too cold to function.”

     “You’re lucky you’re too cute to refuse.” I helped him take off his clothes—nothing more than a pair of boxer-briefs and knitted socks—before slipping out of mine. After I tossed them out in a heap, I turned on the water, which warmed up in seconds. “The water heater here is better than the one at the loft.”        

     He stood up and stepped under the spray of water, dragging me with him. I grabbed the shampoo bottle off the rack and squirted some onto my palm. As I worked it into his hair, the smell of hazelnut rising with the steam, Levi draped his arms around my waist. He asked, “What time do you have to go into work today?”

     “I have to be there by seven. Mikasa ended up hiring that guy who auditioned for the cage dancer position last week. She wants me to show him around the club, give him the keys to his dressing room, boring stuff like that. Why?”

     Levi pressed his cheek to my chest. “You won’t go running off with another dancer now, will you?”

     About four months ago, Levi had applied for a position as a senior editor at a local publishing company. It came as no surprise to me that he got the job. While cage dancing was something he enjoyed doing, it wasn’t a career path he wanted to be on for the rest of his life. Books had always been his escape, so becoming a senior editor was where he wanted to be right now. It made me happy that he was no longer intimidated to reach out for his dreams. Although, if truth be told, I missed seeing him at the club. I missed seeing him up in the cage. How could he think anyone else would interest me?

     “What are you saying?” I said, nuzzling his neck. “I can’t even remember what he looks like, or even what his name is. I boast about you all the time. All the current employees at the club know that. Probably fed up with it too, but I can’t help it because I’m always thinking about you.”

     “So you don’t remember if he’s attractive? The new dancer?”

     “I don’t remember him at all. Does it even matter? The only person I see that way is you. The moment my shift is over, I rush home because I can’t wait to see your face. I love you, Levi. There’s no need for you to be jealous.”

     He smacked me on the arm, soft as could be. “Ugh, I’m not jealous.”

     “Mhm, sure. That’s why you’re asking me not to run off with another dancer? Like I would in the first place. I have the best dancer right here.”

     There came the soft as ever hit again. “You’re so frustrating! We’ve been married for a year, and you can still make me blush this hard!”

     “And you still yell when you’re flustered,” I informed him. He slumped against me, cheeks a vivid shade of pink. I trailed my finger over the warm skin. “You’re meeting with Armin at noon, right?”

     “Yeah, he wants to show me a routine he’s been working on. He’s having a hard time putting the finishing touches on it, so he wants some advice.”

     “Does this mean you’ll be dancing too?”

     Levi glanced up at me and saw something in my expression that made him smirk. “Maybe I will be dancing. Why? Want to come watch?”

     “Don’t tease me like that. I miss seeing you dance.”

     “Who said I was teasing? Drop by the studio around one. I’ll show you some new moves I learned at aerial class.”

     Armin, that evil mastermind, roped Levi into taking aerial classes with him straight after our honeymoon. At first Levi was reluctant to try, but after the first week, he enjoyed it too much to drop the class. His yoga skills paid off quite a bit. He liked that he could use his flexibility and upper body strength to master difficult moves while suspended on the silks. To say I was excited to see him show off what he’d learned would be the understatement of the year.

     “Wear appropriate clothing,” I said while directing his head under the torrent of water to rinse out the shampoo.           

     “What do you consider appropriate clothing? Sweats?”

     “That’ll work.”

     He laughed. “I’ll put on my granny panties too. Maybe even add some Velcro shoes to the outfit. That’ll complete the look.”

     “Make fun of me all you want, but you know if I see you in anything even remotely tight, I’ll—”

     “Bust a nut,” he interrupted.

     I looked at him. He looked back at me. We both erupted in a fit of laughter.

     When I recovered, I defended myself with, “It’s not my fault that you’re a tease. I could hold myself back if you didn’t flaunt all your assets.”

     “I happen to like my _ass_ ets, so why not flaunt them in front of my husband, who happens to be incredibly tempting?”

     I put my hands on his hips and turned him around, walking forward until his front was pressed against the tile wall. He arched his back, widened his stance, but I didn’t give in. “Want to make a bet?”

     “What kind of bet?” he asked, breathy.

     “I bet you’ll be the one to cave in today at the studio. I’ll hold my ground until you beg me.”

     “You think you can resist?” Levi wiggled his hips as he turned his head to look at me over his shoulder. The lustful expression on his face almost made me cave in right then.

     “I can resist,” I said, taking a step back to prove my point. “Watch me.”

     We both went about our shower, and he took every opportunity he had to make this harder for me—both literally and figuratively. Whenever the chance presented itself, he bent over, practically planting his palms on the floor. It took an incredible amount of self-control to keep myself rooted to the spot I was in. But by the time we were through, I was convinced I didn’t have it in me to win this bet.

     Why did I even try?

     “What’s the prize? You know, for the winner of the bet?” Levi asked as he gestured for me to lean over. I did and he began to towel dry my hair. It felt blissful.

     “The winner can choose the prize.”

     “You’re going to regret that decision. I’m going to have you cleaning the kitchen for an entire month.”

     I smacked his ass with just enough force to make him squirm in place. “You’re so sure you’ll win this, aren’t you?”

     “Perhaps,” he said with a knowing smile.

     “I’m making you cook breakfast for that.”

     He waved me off. “You just earned yourself a smoothie bowl.”

     I waved him off right back. I’d grown used to his breakfast choices. Ever since we moved in together, we’d fallen into a morning routine, which included alternating making breakfast for each other. The first two weeks of the month were his, while the last two weeks were mine. So, I’d tasted my fair share of vegan foods.

     “I don’t mind eating a smoothie bowl.” I picked up the other towel and got to work on his hair. When we were dry and dressed in warm clothes, we made our way into the kitchen. Levi went straight to the fridge, while I ventured back into our bedroom to get my phone. I had too many text messages from Armin, a few from Jean, and one from Mikasa, reminding me to be at the club on time to give the new guy a tour of the grounds.

     I smiled, remembering Levi’s jealousy over some guy I literally couldn’t remember. It didn’t matter if another male would be up in the cage during my shifts. They wouldn’t appeal to me.

     “Eren!” Levi called from the kitchen, snapping me out of my thoughts. “Do you want a peach and orange smoothie bowl, or a peanut butter and banana one?”

     “Peanut butter and banana,” I called back.

     “Ok. Could you bring me my slippers? My feet are freezing.”

     “I’ll get them.” I picked up his black slippers from beside the bed and was suddenly overwhelmed with happiness. I was married to an incredible man, and as cliché as it sounds, couldn’t be happier. That’s not to say our life with each other was perfect. We had our differences, our arguments, but we worked on them together. Whenever we encountered a problem, we didn’t just leave it to the other to solve. We hashed it out until both of us felt comfortable with a decision.

     Shit, I was so in love, it amazed even me.

     I strolled back into the kitchen to find Levi dumping sliced peaches into the blender. I set the slippers by his feet and he quickly put them on, tilting his head back as he stood on tiptoes to reach me. I met him halfway and gave him a quick kiss.

     “I see what you’re doing,” he said with a grin. “It won’t work.”

     “We’ll see.”

     He turned on the blender before turning around to drape his arms around my neck. “Give me a real kiss.”

     I threw his words back at him. “I see what you’re doing.”

     “I’m not doing anything,” he said in a playful tone, biting his bottom lip. “I just want a kiss from my husband. Is that too much to ask for?”

     This cute, irresistible bastard had me in the palm of his hand. There was no turning him down when he acted like this. Where was my willpower when I needed it?

     “One kiss,” I relented, leaning down to press our lips together. I pulled back almost right away.

     “What was that? I said a real kiss.”

     “That’s as real as it’s going to get right now.”

     He snorted. “Fine. Go grab the walnuts and hemp seeds. I put them in the bottom cabinet yesterday.”

     After I fetched what he wanted, setting the bags on the counter, I sliced up some bananas. It didn’t take Levi that long to whip up our smoothie bowls. As he topped his with walnuts, blueberries, and raspberries, I topped mine with bananas and cocoa nibs.

     He took one look at my bowl and said, “Add some chia seeds and granola. You need to fill up, since you don’t like to snack throughout the day.”

     “I’m fine.”

     “You’re planning to go to the gym with Jean this morning, right?”

     “Yeah,” I said.

     Levi pointed at my bowl. “Chia seeds and granola.”    

     “Yes, sir.”

     We hadn’t brought over our table set from the loft yet, so we stood around the breakfast bar. Levi ate like a gerbil, fast and precise, downing his food in record time. I matched his pace. Last night we’d only eaten a light meal, and after all the energy we burned yesterday, I needed refueling.

     “So, you want me at the studio at one?” I asked, to be on the safe side.

     He smiled around his spoon. “Mhm, at one. You better not be late.”

     “Oh, I won’t be.”

 

 

* * *

 

 

I showed up at the studio ten minutes before one, and parked next to Levi’s car. As I slipped off my helmet, someone—a man with shaggy blonde hair and blue eyes—came striding up to me. I had no idea who he was.  

     “Hello,” he said with his hands clasped behind his back, stepping aside to make room for me to get off my motorcycle. “We met before, at the club. I’m not sure if you remember me. I’m Dieter, the new cage dancer. You’re Eren, right?”

     “That’s right. Are you here to see Armin?” I asked.

     He nodded. “I was in the studio a little while ago, but the other man—the short one with black hair, I don’t know if you know him—asked me to step out while he changed. He didn’t seem very happy that I was here.”

     “The short one with black hair is my husband. His name is Levi, and he’s a former dancer at Club Rose.”

     “Oh,” Dieter said.

     Armin suddenly burst through the front door of the studio. When he spotted me, he waved me over and hollered, “Get in here. Levi’s ready.”

     That’s all I needed to hear to get my ass moving. I walked into the studio, but stopped short when I saw Levi stretching in front of the mirrors. He was doing a middle split. When his eyes lifted, meeting mine in the mirror, he leaned forward with a grin until his stomach touched the floor. I would’ve been rendered useless by his flexibility, if there wasn’t something else that required my immediate attention: The robe he was wearing. What kind of outfit did he have on underneath? My imagination supplied me with plenty of options. _Too_ many options.

     “You’re staring,” Levi said.

     I leaned back against the wall. “So I am.”

     Armin and Dieter came in a moment later. Levi’s eyes followed Dieter as he sidled up to me, coming close enough to brush his shoulder against mine. I stepped away.

     “Um, excuse me,” Armin said, pointing at Dieter. “Honey, let me make this as clear as day to you from the start. Eren is a married man. If I see you doing that again, we’re going to have some problems on our hands.”

     “See me doing what again? I didn’t do anything.”

     Armin rolled his eyes. “Oh, please, do you even know who you’re talking to? I basically invented the move you just pulled, and if I see you pulling it again, your ass is going to be on the chopping block.”

     Dieter raised his hands. “I get it.”

     “Good. Now come on. We’re finished here for today. You can go home.”

     Armin escorted Dieter out of the studio, and then he came back in. The first thing out of his mouth was: “Eren, can you stop being hot for five seconds? Dieter is actually an excellent dancer, but no, you had to seduce him just by existing.”

     I laughed. “It doesn’t matter if he comes onto me, I’ll reject him. I have no interest in him or any other person at the club.”

     “I know that, but your little dancer over here will break a bitch’s neck. You should have seen him the second Dieter walked in here. His nails were out.”

     At that, Levi stood up and said, “He kept on asking about Eren. What can I say? I got a little angry.”

     “A little? You were ready to tear him apart. And don’t act like you weren’t seething with jealousy.”

     Levi scoffed. “I’m not jealous.”

     I went up to him and gathered his face in my hands. He puffed out his cheeks in a pout that was too adorable. “If you’re not comfortable with Dieter working at the club, I’ll tell Mikasa to fire him.”

     “You can’t do that,” he said.

     I kissed him. “Watch me.”

     “No, don’t. He didn’t do anything wrong. He just thinks you’re attractive, and honestly, who can blame him? You’re eye candy.” His pout deepened. “But you’re _my_ eye candy.”

     “Fuck, stop, there are pterodactyl sized butterflies in my stomach right now.”

     He grinned as he toyed with the collar of my shirt. “Ready to watch me dance?”

     “I went eighty on the highway all the way here. What do you think?”

     “What the hell, Eren? What did I tell you about going that fast on your motorcycle? If you were to get into an accident going that speed, your chances of survival are almost nonexistent. Don’t”—a smack on the arm—“do”—another on the chest—“that. You worry me.”

     “I’m sorry. I’ll be more careful next time.”

     He hugged me to him. “You better be.”

     Armin snapped his fingers to get our attention. When we looked at him, he said, “I’m going to head out. Jean wants to shop for a new lawnmower before we head into work. I swear he takes this too seriously. A lawnmower is a lawnmower.”

     “Wrong,” I said.

     “Let me stop you right there, because I’ve already heard enough on this topic from Jean. I’ll see you two later.” He gave Levi a hug. “Don’t worry about Dieter. I will keep his ass in check. Believe me.”

     Levi whispered something into his ear that suspiciously sounded like, “Beat his ass if he tries anything.”

     I grinned from ear to ear. In past relationships, I couldn’t stand when my partner became jealous over others, but with Levi it was kind of endearing. Oh, who was I kidding? Levi could stab me in the chest, and I would probably smile at him with affection while he did it. But he was insane if he thought I would cheat on him. The thought never once crossed my mind.

     After Armin left, Levi padded over to the silks hanging from the wall and wrapped one around his wrist. Just when I thought he would keep the robe on, he turned and said, “Take this off for me.” He flicked the sash tied around his waist.

     I should have held my ground and told him no, but I was a weak man, so I did what he asked of me. As I pushed open the robe, I began to prepare myself for whatever outfit he had on underneath. At least I tried. Nothing could prepare me for the sight that greeted me. He was in nothing but a pair of black lace panties. And when he did a little twirl for me, I saw that the back exposed his ass.

     I had no hopes of winning this bet.

     “What do you think?” he asked, like I wasn’t already hyperventilating.

     “I’m thinking you’re a cheater.”

     He raised an eyebrow. “Really now?”

     “I’m also thinking that two can play at this game.” I grabbed the collar of my shirt and pulled it over my head. His eyes roamed over all the skin I’d uncovered. There was no change in his expression, but his cheeks were now flushed with color. I almost forgot how easy it was to make him squirm. Ever since we’d been married, I would give into him at breakneck speed. There was no need to hold back. Now it dawned on me that he hadn’t held back for a long time either. This was no easier for him than it was for me.  

     “It won’t make a difference.” That’s what he said, but as I unbuckled my belt, he swallowed and averted his gaze. “You’re taking off your pants?” he shrieked.

     “I thought it wouldn’t make a difference?”

     “Sh-shut up! It won’t!” He flapped his arm around. “Just go sit down, so I can get started.”

     I chuckled. “Whatever you say.”

     There were several folding chairs lined up against the wall. I grabbed one and placed it in front of the silks, far enough away to give him room to do whatever stunts he wanted. Once I was seated, hands laced in my lap—trying my best to look like the good boy I obviously wasn’t—Levi scooped up the remote control to the stereo and turned it on. I hardly paid attention to the song that came over the speakers. My mind could only focus on him, the way he slipped off the robe, letting it slide down his arms until it pooled at his feet. He kicked it out of the way.

     Without a word, he gathered the silks in his hands and started to climb them. Toward the top, he leaned back while still holding the fabric, legs falling open in a middle split. If he were wearing proper clothing, I would have admired how graceful he carried out the move. _But he wasn’t wearing proper clothing!_ And the lace panties didn’t hide a thing. I’d seen him naked so many times before, yet here I was, drooling. How was I supposed to stay calm?

     “Having a hard time staying still?” Levi asked while he wrapped the silk around his leg. “You could always come over here, you know?”

     “And lose the bet? I don’t think so.”

     He let his upper body fall back in one fluid movement, somehow contorting his body into a midair single stag. I’d seen other aerial dancers perform thanks to Armin, but to see Levi doing the moves so effortlessly... I wasn’t sure if I was aroused or proud. Probably a mixture of both. Proused.

     I snickered at my own joke, glad for the distraction.

     “What are you laughing about?” Levi said, sounding annoyed.

     I leaned forward and settled my elbows on my legs. “You sound frustrated. Are you mad that I haven’t rushed over there yet? Didn’t I tell you this morning that I could resist? And”—I undid the button of my jeans; slid the zipper down—“to watch me do it?”

     Levi lost his grip on the silks. He slid down some ways before regaining control of his position. He glared at me. “What are you planning to do?”

     “Nothing you haven’t seen before,” I said as I slipped my hand beneath the waistband of my boxers.

     For a long while, he stared at me without saying anything. Then he slid all the way down to the floor. I thought he would come over to where I sat, but all he did was turn around so that his back was facing me.

     I bit down on my bottom lip and waited.

     What he did caught me by surprise. He abandoned the silks and went to rummage through his duffel bag. As I watched him, he pulled out something I couldn’t quite make out. Even though I had no idea what it was, I knew it wouldn’t work in my favor. He would definitely use it against me somehow.

     While I tried my hand at guessing what it could be, Levi knelt by the silks and leaned forward so that he was on his forearms and knees. He spread his legs apart. Since he was wearing backless panties, I could see everything without a problem. So I had no hopes of tearing my gaze away as he reached back, fingers slick with lubricant, and began to rub circles around his entrance. I figured out what he had grabbed from his duffel bag now. The little minx had come prepared. I wondered what else he had brought along with him.

     “That doesn’t look much like dancing,” I commented in a gruff voice.

     Two of his fingers sank into him with ease. He shuddered. “Do you think I could concentrate with what you were doing?”

     “Unbuttoning my jeans riled you up this much? And I see you prepared yourself before coming here, didn’t you?”

     Levi turned his head to look at me. He added a third finger. “What do you think?”  

     It surprised me that I hadn’t budged an inch. Part of me wanted to move in, replace his fingers with my own, while the other part of me wanted to sit here and admire the view. He was stretching himself wide. Little moans poured out of him whenever he pushed his fingers in deeper, but I knew it wasn’t enough to satisfy him. He wanted more.

     “Eren,” he moaned, pressing his forehead to the floor.

     I grabbed the base of my cock. “Hmm?”

     “How long are you planning on sitting over there?”

     “I thought I made it clear that I’ll hold my ground until you beg me. I have no intention of caving in.” I started to stroke myself. “I can always get off like this.”

     Fuck. I wanted to trick him into thinking I was in complete control of myself, but the truth is I was seconds away from crawling over there on all fours. If I could hold out a bit longer, I was sure he would make the first move. I just had to keep it together until then. It couldn’t be that hard to resist him for a few more minutes.

     “You’re rutting back against your fingers, but you don’t look satisfied at all,” I said. “Is it not enough? Is there something else you want inside of you?”

     Levi whined and spread his legs wide enough for his cock to nearly touch the floor. He started grinding his hips. “I can get off like this too.”

     “You can, but I don’t think you’ll be satisfied with just that. All you have to do is tell me what you want. I’ll do whatever you ask.”

     “Stop teasing me like that. You’re not being fair,” he panted.

     “And you are? I don’t think you realize the things I want to do to you right now. Seeing you bent over like that, fucking yourself wide on your fingers.” I rocked my hips faster, groaning. “I want to be inside you.”

     My hand faltered as he eased back onto his feet. He turned his head to look at me and said, “Fuck me.”

     “That doesn’t sound much like begging.”

     “Shut up. I forfeit. I don’t care anymore. Just get over here already, because I’m losing my mind.”

     I was on my feet as soon as the words left his mouth. When I crossed the space between us, he flung himself at me, but I had other plans. I grabbed both of his wrists in my hand and brought them up until he was forced to stand on tiptoes.

     “Eren, what are you—” He stopped midsentence and tilted his head back to watch me tie the silks around his wrists. I tightened the fabric, made sure there would be no room for him to tug himself free, before taking a step back to admire my handy work. To have Levi restrained in front of me was too much. I couldn’t contain myself for another second. I wrapped my hand around the back of his knee and drew his leg out to the side, moving my free hand to the spot he’d been touching seconds ago.

     When our eyes met, I pressed two fingers inside him and started pumping them at a slow, languid pace. “Is this what you want? Or would you prefer this?” I rubbed my cock along the cleft of his ass, spreading my fingers apart so the head could dip inside. He shook so hard, I almost believed he came right there.  

     “Put it in, hurry,” he begged, wrapping his legs around my waist. “I want it.”

     His entrance was so wet with lubricant that I slipped inside him without any effort. I let out a harsh breath, the tight clasp of his body erasing all thoughts, but I wanted to give him time to adjust. He made that downright impossible the second he started rolling his hips back and forth. Mindless, I grabbed onto his ass and yanked him down onto me, tearing out a sharp gasp from him that dissolved into a strained moaned. I swallowed the sound, moving my mouth over his, hungry, possessive, sweeping my tongue under his and relishing the taste.

     I lifted him up with ease, feeling his walls clench around me as I withdrew all the way to the tip, and then jerked him back down. His head kicked back. “You like it here?” I asked as I thrust into him at the same angle I had just a moment ago.

     “Y-yes,” he groaned, body flinching, face pinched with pleasure. “Feels good. So good... Do it again.”

     I did it again, rewarded with the same reaction as before. “Levi, fuck. You’re tightening around me so much.” I picked up my pace, thrusting hard enough to make his entire body jerk with the motion. His cries grew louder and more frequent, and I knew he was close.

     “Eren, Eren... Com—” Levi cried out and convulsed around me as his orgasm hit, the hot feel of his come against my stomach only urging me on. Spasms shook his frame, but I kept going, kept pushing myself deeper and deeper. “Eren t-too much...”

     “I want to make you come again.” I reached up to untie his wrists and immediately his arms were around my neck, holding tight.

     “H-haven’t stopped...coming.”

     I licked his ear. “Having a dry orgasm now?”

     He answered me with a drawn-out moan that sent me over the edge. I thrust deep, burying my cock to the hilt and coming with a low groan, my hips slowing down until they stopped entirely. “Fuck,” I said a moment later, muscles still shuddering.

     Levi chuckled, breathless. “I’m sweaty and covered in come. This is exactly how I wanted to drive home today.”

     I waddled—literally waddled, since my jeans were down and around my ankles—over to the chair and slumped down into it. “I’ll make dinner to make up for it.”

     “Mm, you won the bet, though. Name your prize.”

     “Perform at the club this Saturday. It’s karaoke night.” I kissed him on the neck. “I’ll go up in the cage with you, for old times’ sake.”

     He smiled as he played with my hair. “Fine. I’ll perform this Saturday. Now take me home so I can shower.”

     “Yes, sir.”

**Author's Note:**

> Drop me a comment. I don't bite...hard. ;)


End file.
